Rise of the Auwl
by Glimpse1991
Summary: After a quick visit to London, the Doctor and his companion Clara meets a young woman who bears witness to an alien abduction. In order to learn more The Doctor invites the woman into the T.A.R.D.I.S but learns that the young Sabrina Noeland might hold a deeper secret that does not just connect her to the aliens but the Time Lords themselves.
1. Forewords

Those boring forewords

I want them out right away, I´m a Dane, and not that good at English, especially in the grammatical specter, which means there will be typos and/or words spelled wrong, oh and maybe a mix of it all if you´re really lucky.  
But with that being said, I now try my first 'long' fan fiction (if you all like it I will try my best to complete it) and by long I mean more than a single A4 paper and over 100 words per chapter.

This is a Doctor Who Fan Fiction, and by the time some of my chapters are coming out Series 8 will have ruined my story, so please keep that in mind (YES I am asking you to screw logic and live with that fact that I had only seen the past 6 series, and a little bit of series 7)  
Also I know next to nothing about British, in terms of different words used in Great Brittan rather that USA. I´m sorry  
And YES there will be an OC in this story, and everybody hates them, I´ll try to take the critique and make her better I promise.  
But with all that said and done, let's begin with the 12th (strictly speaking 14th regenerated Doctor) and his companion Clara…

Hope you enjoy


	2. Prolouge

Sabrina Noeland gazed with amazement as she once again entered the TARDIS, her eyes flickered around the control-room, and she could never see how anybody would ever get used to it.  
Clara passed her, sending her a warm smile and a grin "took me forever" she said, as if she have read Sabrina´s mind… that, or it was printed on her face.  
For Sabrina, stepping into the TARDIS was a new experience every time and the undiscovered territory made her eager to learn more about the blue box and the mad man who owned it…  
The Doctor arrived lastly, gently pushing the outside door of the police box, closing it after him just as gently, if not even more. The TARDIS was not good shape and it was in The Doctor´s best interest to keep it from more harm. He let out a sigh "no trace" he said "no Auwl´s at all".  
"Well they have to be here somewhere" Sabrina said looking at Clara who nodded, giving her new friend some sort of support.  
The Doctor let out another sigh, this time not out of sadness, but annoyance "as I just said, there are no Auwl´s left on earth" he really didn´t want to admit it, but the search had been on for days now, and in that time The Doctor have looked all around the planet, both past and future as well.

…

It was about five days ago when The Doctor and Clara landed on planet earth for a quick trip to London. There they met Sabrina Noland; met or met… technically she bumped into them running away from a little creature with sinister shining eyes.  
The commotion had caught the Doctor´s attention way before the meeting but he shook it off, _probably just a street fight_ he thought… yet a strange fragrance did catch his nose. That was why he decided to stay, not to take action, but at least to be around if his help would be needed. And it did, screams echoed in the narrow ally´s and the sound of footsteps became clearer… from the top of the road a wave of humans rolled down towards them, like a stampede of freighted animals. Both The Doctor and Clara took cover as the mass of humans ran past them… only seconds after, everything was quiet again.  
It was at that moment a young woman hammered into The Doctor, knocking both of them to the ground.  
"Sorry" she apologized reaching her hand to The Doctor. While she seemed calm, well in contrary to the group before her, her voice was on the blink of break and her eyes were misty "but I have to go".  
The Doctor did not let her, he grabbed her shoulder and pressed his hand down with enough force to hold her back "please stay" he said…  
The young woman began to tremble and sniff not able to say anything.  
The Doctor wasn´t interested in the woman herself more the information she could hold, he opened his mouth again "tell me, what did you see?" he moved his free hand towards her forehead and placed it there, soon his other hand followed "or rather, show me".  
When The Doctor again removed his hands, the young woman fell to the ground, a mixture of stress, sadness, fear and wonder had been too much for her to handle.  
Clara caught her, looking partly confused but mostly concerned with eyes shifting between the woman in her arms and The Doctors pale face.  
"Are you coming?" The Doctor said in a monotone voice which just didn´t match his face. He then moved in the direction of the TARDIS.  
"But we can´t just leave her here!" Clara exclaimed and caught The Doctor´s attention.  
"Are YOU coming?" he just answered. His movement sped up, as if something was haunting him.  
Clara took the young woman by her arms and dragged her to the blue box only a few feet away and with a snap of her fingers, the doors opened.  
"Sabrina Noeland" The Doctor said "twenty years old and a local" he took a look at the young woman "or so it seems".  
"I know that tone" Clara made sure Sabrina lay comfortably before she moved towards The Doctor "alien or what?"  
The Doctor gave her a little smile before he turned his attention to the screen near the control centre of the TARDIS "a hundred percent human" he said "but there is defiantly something alien about her, I just can´t figure out what".  
"I did notice that when you read her mind you..." Clara stopped; The Doctor´s eyes looked exactly like before, just as haunted and confused… "is something the matter?" she then asked.  
"You know how you are not the first I´ve travelled with?" The Doctor said.  
Clara nodded.  
"It seems that this girl have been in contact with all of them" he continued, he knew that Clara would have interrupted him, she had that look in her eyes "but that is practically impossible".  
"Says the most powerful creature in the universe" joked Clara but cleared her throat… "Oh, you mean it, but how?"  
"I saw them" The Doctor said "but I´m afraid she saw something in me… something I´m not too fond of".

…

Sabrina awoke to a wheezing groaning sound, she couldn´t set a finger on it, it was unlike anything she had ever heard before and yet it sounded oddly familiar. She gently opened her eyes and saw how a blue police-box vanished just like her mother had. She suddenly remembered; what if her mother was still gone? She got up quickly but a jolt of pain in her shoulder forced her to her knees. As she categorised the pain she finally got to her feet. Her eyes danced around the scenery but all that met her were utter destruction. She took a deep breath and began walking. It was a barren wasteland of blackness. She shivered as the temperatures fell; soon she saw her own breath and heard her teeth shattering. There was no warmth or light here and probably no life too. It was a place where the only living thing left, was death itself.  
From the distance a bright red light showed up, it came closer and closer. Soon Sabrina realized what it was, and she ran.  
Fire, an all-consuming fire, it caught up to her, burned her flesh and carbonized her bones, the flames were so intense that Sabrina would never had have a chance, she was as good as dead. She saw a figure of a man walking away.  
And then someone pushed her out of the fire.

…

"Thank goodness" shouted Clara as she looked Sabrina in the eyes "are you alright?"  
Sabrina nodded, she wouldn´t say she was fine but everything was better than the place before, she looked at Clara again.  
"The streets" she muttered "you were in the streets".  
Clara nodded "and you were in a hurry".  
Sabrina opened her mouth but The Doctor interrupted her.  
"It was an Auwl attack, A-U-W-L" he started "what they want I don´t know, but they must have felt my presence" he turned around and looked down at Sabrina.  
The strange man was around middle age and had dark grey hair and sky blue eyes; he wore a dark blue coat, and looked most like a magician.  
The girl next to him was a little older than Sabrina, or so she looked at least, she had dark brown hair and eyes that matched in colour. Her clothes looked comfy and practical but still a bit stylish. But it was not the two persons who had caught Sabrina's eye, it was the location. Sabrina was inside what she only could assume was a spaceship… with all that have had already happened she would believe anything.  
"It´s the TARDIS" Clara said "Time And Relative Dimension In Space".  
Just as before Sabrina just nodded stars trucked, then she remembered "mum!" she got up and noticed that her shoulder still hurt, she made a foul grimace.  
"Easy" Clara's voice was gentle and full of concern "you´re still a bit shaky… but what happened, suddenly you just started screaming".  
"Thing is that she is awake" The Doctor interrupted "now we need to get you home".  
"But my mum is gone!" Sabrina rose her voice "you did something to me and the next thing I remember is waking up in a hellfire!"  
"And that was a mistake" The Doctor admitted "but staying here is far more dangerous than going home, with or without your mother".  
Sabrina looked down "but that place, what was that?"  
"A memory that could have been" The Doctor lowered his voice "this could have been the fate of Gallifery".  
"Gallifrey?" Sabrina looked puzzled "what´s Gallifrey?"  
"You already know!" The Doctor said, almost hurt "you have met them and they all know".  
"Who!" Sabrina ignored the pain in her shoulder and moved towards The Doctor "who are you talking about and who the hell are you anyway?!"  
The Doctor looked surprised, but not in a good way, something was bothering him. "Well if you don´t know, we definitely don´t have any use of you" The Doctor looked at Clara who gave him a mad glare "what?"  
Clara got to Sabrina's side, pushed the girl a little back and got uncomfortably close to The Doctor "her family is gone and you just want to leave her?" she still looked at him "I´m kinda used to the new 'you' but if there is anything 'Doctor' over you, you do not just leave the innocent behind".  
The Doctor gave in, one thing he had never learned was to figure out his Impossible Girl, the best thing he could do, was to agree.  
For a long time no one said anything, and it seemed that nothing could break the awkward silence… so the TARDIS did.  
All three was tossed around as the blue box made unsatisfied noises and blew out smoke from places it wasn´t supposed to.  
The Doctor glanced around and in a quick swoop both he and Clara had jumped to the control-board and pushed buttons and pulled handles which just made the TARDIS sound even madder. It tossed it´s passengers around a couple of times more before it finally calmed down.  
Burned circuitry was the smell that hit Sabrina´s nostrils. She opened her eyes and tried to locate the girl and the man. She saw figures moving and moaning, both voices recognizable. She tried to get up again but her arms wouldn´t let her. She saw how a dark spot formed around her sick shoulder… _gun?_ no she would have remembered that, she knew that she couldn´t have felt like that in order to get hurt. No signs of claw marks, her red blouse wasn´t harmed… not an animal either. She felt a dull pulse in her arm, it followed the rhythm of her heart… whatever it was, it was healing… or so she hoped.  
The Doctor moved fast, he moved around the TARDIS to make sure it was unharmed; his eyes kept falling upon Sabrina.  
"What have I done?" Sabrina asked "why do you look at me like that?"  
"My companions" The Doctor started "you have met them, all of them" he looked disturbed as he fiddled with some vires.  
"What do you mean by 'companions'?" Sabrina got herself up a little "like that girl and me".  
"Her name is Clara!" The Doctor bit back "her, Donna, Rose and Amy, all of my companions".  
"Sorry" Sabrina sighed "never heard of any of them" she got The Doctor´s attention "I really want to help, but I really can´t".  
"Of course you can´t help, you were just in the middle of the attack" he continued "we are going to find your mother and bring you both home, that's all".  
"Wait!" Sabrina said "Clara, she called you Doctor?"  
"Yes" The Doctor said unaffected "I am The Doctor".  
"Doctor?" Sabrina almost whispered as an intense pain took over and made her arm spasm so she fell to the ground which made a hollow sound.  
The Doctor jumped to her side "what is wrong?" he exclaimed.  
"Don´t… know" Sabrina´s voice made a halt between her words "my… shoulder" she gasped for air "it… hurts".  
The Doctor glanced at the dark and still growing spot on Sabrina´s shirt. He removed the top of the fabric, only to see a big red wound, freshly sprung with blood pumping out of it.


	3. Chapter 1

It was pure luck that saved Sabrina, one swing more and she would have been completely lost. As fast as her reflexes let her to, she pressed the red button by her side and the bus made a sudden halt. She heard complains as she placed her Bordeaux sneakers on the sidewalk… soon the bus was gone and Sabrina left alone.  
It had been years since she last walked down the streets but they seemed familiar to an extend where Sabrina would have believed that she actually lived there.

As she dotted the landscape a well-known figure appeared… it was her mother. Although she couldn´t exactly see the woman's face, the warmth and safety she radiated was more than enough conformation for her. She sped up, but not more than necessary, the last thing she needed was more attention. As people walked past her she caught herself in starring at them. _Their eyes_, she kept thing to herself, _why do the glow? the sun? no it's cloudy today. _She was ripped out of her daydream when someone bumped into her, it was the woman from before and as expected, it was her mum.  
"It´s not what it looks like" she began but noticed that her mother didn´t pay any attention, she didn´t even look in her daughters direction. Sabrina tried again "hey mum?"  
Still no response.  
Being as well behaved as she was, Sabrina gave it another go "can´t you at least look at me while I talk to you?" her voice was not as soft as before, it was more correct to call it demanding. Still Sabrina's mother kept her silence and the demanding face of her daughter turned to concern.  
For as long as three minutes Sabrina's mother just stared, looking at nothing… the strangest thing was that she didn´t blink either. Then her eyes began to glow and she moved again. This time Sabrina didn´t care about interrupting people, she ran to her mother's side and begged her to stop…  
And she did.  
The next moment was forever burned into Sabrina's skull… her mother, had vanished.  
In the seconds that followed the calm streets was flooded with people screaming.  
Sabrina was lucky enough to push herself to the side of a building but others were not as lucky. She inspected her surrounding when the first flood of people had vanished, those caught in the stampede were hurt but none of them severely injured.  
Sabrina wasn´t medically trained, but basic first aid was a piece of cake. She found whatever she could to help and ran to the fallen.  
"What was that?" a man helped Sabrina patch up the most hurt.  
"Don´t know" she replied "but whatever it was, it was defiantly alien".  
"Like Cybermen and the Darlek´s?" another said.  
"Could be" Sabrina sighed.  
The situation finally calmed down so much that Sabrina could leave the place and find her mother… she ran past a man with a phone and made a halt. With a simple typing she called the rest of her family.  
"Hello" a male voice sounded "Marcus Noeland speaking".  
"Listen!" Sabrina began "whatever plan´s you have, cancel them and stay indoors, crazy things are happening down town, alien stuff".  
Marcus let out a laugh "always so funny that baby sister of mine".  
"I mean it!" she frowned "besides, I´m not the youngest" … "but seriously, get Sarah and tell her to stay home I´m coming as soon as I find mum again" her voice instinctively became a nod sadder "just… take care, O.K?"  
Marcus finally understood the seriousness "I promise", he then hung up.  
With her family a little more safe, Sabrina continued her search.

Around Tower of London Sabrina found her mother again but there were still no way to get through to her. "Want it or not, I´m taking you home" Sabrina took her hand in her mother´s and pulled her away. Instead of the feeling of movement, Sabrina felt like she was forced to her knees. She then turned her head to see that neither her mother nor herself had moved at all. Sabrina felt dizzy but still hold her mother´s hand, refusing to let go of it. Sabrina was sure that her mother, or whatever possessed her was the source of the dizziness. Despite the headache Sabrina was persistent "why don´t you find someone worth anything?" she swallowed whatever was on its way up. "I mean this woman can´t be of any use at all" the odd sensation of being forced to her knees took over again and Sabrina began to notice pictures in her mind, did the alien communicate with her?  
She tried to decipher the images… _Light, darkness, snow, lava, a medical cross, blood and a box… a blue box_.  
At that moment she threw up and let go of her mother´s hand. "How should that make any sense?" Sabrina looked at her mother, knowing that she wasn´t there and she was talking directly to the alien "I don´t know what you want, but please just leave me alone" her voice was sad and helpless.  
The alien took a hold of Sabrina´s hand and the dizziness returned. This time Sabrina saw girls, all of which she had never seen before. Then she heard a voice _"The Doctor is coming; the bringer of darkness and destruction is here"._  
Right after the dizziness disappeared and Sabrina´s mum and the others were all gone.

…

The Doctor found his Sonic Screwdriver and pointed it towards the sick shoulder.  
"Forget it" Sabrina gasped and punched the Sonic out of The Doctor´s hands "you´re not bleeping me with that crazy thing!"  
"Then what do you want me to do?" The Doctor looked at her.  
"My phone" she replied "use my phone".  
"To what… call someone?"  
Sabrina took her phone from her jacket pocket and placed it over the wound "hold it" she demanded.  
The Doctor did as told and the blood stopped pumping as viciously as before.  
"By god what kind of doctor are you?" Sabrina sighed "it´s called basic first aid"  
The Doctor kept quiet "how long?" he then asked.  
"Take my jacket and warp it around my arm and shoulder over the phone… make it tight".  
The Doctor tightened the jacket while the silence continued.  
Clara saw her moment to break in "that thing´s not gonna do any good" she looked at the arm "it may hold the blood back, but you´re still losing it" she then pointed at the Screwdriver "believe me, that thing can fix you".  
Sabrina decided to believe Clara "O.K., but do it fast".  
"It will hurt then" The Doctor said moving towards her.  
"The hell with that" Sabrina swore "don´t want to bleed out either".  
"She does have a point" Clara nodded.  
The Doctor let out a sigh, removed the jacket and phone and pressed the Sonic Screwdriver down into the wound. Its green light was almost shadowed by blood but slowly it appeared again as the flesh healed.  
Sabrina cramped and would have rolled into a ball if not for The Doctors firm grip on her arm. She hissed and bit her tongue in order to hold her voice back, otherwise she would have screamed in pain.  
It took The Doctor around half a minute to stitch the wound together; he carefully examined it to ensure that it wouldn't spring again…  
"I said that thing was dangerous" Sabrina pointed at the Screwdriver as the intense pain finally calmed down.  
"Sassy one, eh?" Clara laughed, smiling at The Doctor "thought you hated sass?"  
"She is not staying" The Doctor remarked "we are helping her and then leaving like nothing ever happened"  
"But you said you saw your old companions in her mind" Clara hold The Doctor back "I don´t think it´s coincidence, first me who have seen all of" she paused "'you" … "and now her, the girl who have met your friends".  
"Sorry to interrupt" Sabrina said "but am I useful or useless?" the whole situation was still just under her skin.  
Despite Clara´s words The Doctor didn´t change his mind "we find your mother, nothing more" he looked at Sabrina. "And I don´t want to hear anything else from you, no trips, no 'thank you' gifts and under no circumstances; no companion"  
"Fine" Sabrina rolled her eyes "don´t wanna spent the rest of my life with and old geezer like you anyway"  
"Yup" Clara laughed "defiantly a sassy one".  
Again a silence fell over them, this time with a little more tension. Clara moved a little while The Doctor again returned to his troubled facial expression.  
"But who were they?" Sabrina then asked "I know that they were you 'companions', but where are they now?"  
Clara´s face made it clear; this was not a topic that anyone talked about… The Doctor did make a change in his eyes but he kept his calm.  
Sabrina's phone suddenly rang to the big surprise of all three of them.  
"But we are in flight?" Clara looked at The Doctor.  
"Yes" he nodded.  
"Then how is it ringing?"  
"How should I know?!" he looked at the bloody phone "we are out of range".  
"What do you mean by 'out of range'?" Sabrina looked at the phone.  
The Doctor sighed "we are in space… outer space".


End file.
